Iron man 2: The sequel
by peggsgrl724
Summary: This is the sequel to the movie Iron Man..if anyone has read my other writes then they know I am a sucker for a good part 2...read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Street therapy**

_**Scene opens with a shot of Tony Starks, he is lying in reclined position, we see nothing of his surroundings except that its darkish, and beneath him is something tan in color that almost resembles a sofa of some sort…he is staring up at the camera with a half smile on his face, hands behind his head…looks lost in thought…**_

**Tony-**_**shaking his head a little**_

So…where was I?

**Voice-**_**out of camera range**_

You were talking about the day you met…

**Tony-**

Right…right…_**.(pauses for a moment seeming to think on this) **_It was one of those embassy parties…I can't even remember who it was for, but I do remember I went alone and was bored to tears before the evening had even begun. I was drinking…well… I was always drinking back then…and I started thinking about blowing off the rest of the affair hitting a club or something… Obie…(_**hesitates a little as he says Obie**_) Obie had told me to stay for the entire thing…so…leaving hadn't really been an option and the more bored I got the more I drank…I'm not even sure what it was about her that drew my attention…I just…happened to look up, and there she was across the room…there were these three guys standing with her…all talking, trying to get her attention… which I thought was funny because she looked as bored and uninterested by them as I was with the whole night...the whole event…(_**he pauses for a moment**_) I remember...I couldn't take my eyes off of her once I saw her…and more than anything else in the world at that moment…I wanted to go up and introduce myself

**Voice-**

Did you?

**Tony-**

No…not right away…I just…sort of watched her from across the room…which was totally out of character for me as I had never…never had any trouble when it came to approaching women…(_**pauses, his voice softening**_) I think I knew…even then…that there was something different about her…something unique…something that made her unlike anyone I had ever known…not just any woman…but any person…

_**He pauses once more seeming lost in thought…**_

**Tony-**_**clearing his throat**_

Anyway by the time I did finally screw up the nerve to talk to her, I was more than a little drunk…in fact…if I'm not mistaken…I may have even stumbled a bit when I walked over to where she was…more than a bit…actually… I think I fell at her feet…

**Voice-**_**after Tony remains silent for several seconds**_

So…was it love at first sight...one of those …romantic moments like you see in the movies?

**Tony-**_**chuckles a little**_

Hardly…I ended up saying something completely inappropriate…making a huge ass out of myself…and when I went to walk away I nearly tumbled from the second floor balcony..

**Voice-**_**sounds amused**_

Not exactly a movie moment…

**Tony-**_**still smiling a little but seeming to be lost in remembrance**_

She…saved me that night…caught me before I could fall…next thing I knew…she was in my car and we were on our way back to my house…_**(second person makes a noise and Tony lifts his head a little to look toward this person out of camera range**_) It isn't how it sounds…I wish it had been but…like I said we went back to my house…she got me upstairs into my room…took off my shoes and coat and pushed me onto my bed…

**Voice-**

Sounds the way it sounds…

**Tony-**_**raising his voice a bit**_

…pushed me on my bed where I… passed out… no doubt snoring my head off…(_**he again smiles a little fondly**_) When I woke up the next morning…with a raging hangover I might add…she was still there…I...asked her why she had stayed and she told me that someone had to take care of me because I obviously couldn't take care of myself…

_**He falls silent seeming to think on this with fondness and for a moment he even begins to look a little emotional…**_

**Tony-**_**lowers his eyes a bit**_

No one had ever done that for me…put themselves out like that for my sake alone…not before…not since…

**Voice-**

Sounds to me like you still care for her…

**Tony-**_**seems to think on this**_

That was a long time ago…a ..very long time ago…a lot has happened since then...to me…to her…I haven't even thought about her in quite awhile actually…

**Voice-**

If that's true…then why do you think she crossed your mind today of all days…

**Tony-**_**shrugs a little**_

I don't know…(_**pauses for a moment**_) No…I do know actually…when I woke up…and realized it was my birthday…my fortieth birthday to be exact…I started thinking about my life…the way it is now as opposed to the way it was before…I kept asking myself if I was…happy…and it occurred to me that the last time I was…happy…really happy…was the last time I was with her…(_**seems almost embarrassed**_) Sappy…huh

**Voice-**

Maybe you should find her, tell her that…

**Tony-**

I wish I could but…when she left…when she broke it off with me…she asked me not to keep tabs…I guess she was afraid if I did…if I knew where she was and what was happening with her…to her…that I would do something …crazy…. like show up out of the blue and try to drag her back…

**Voice-**

Would you have…?

**Tony**-_**shakes his head a little then nods**_

In an instant…which ..in the end…just goes to prove what I've known all along…no one…not Pepper...not Rhodey…no one knows me…really knows me…the way she does…did…

_**He lays there for a second seeming to think on this and from out of camera range we hear a horn blow…Tony lifts his head and turns to look and we see he is out of doors...lying on an opened cardboard box in an alleyway…from his point of view we see his chauffeur climb out his limo and open the door…**_

**Tony-**_**turns back**_

Well…I'm afraid my time is up…(_**looks at his watch**_) I've gotta be across town in ten minutes for a surprise birthday party…some surprise huh…(_**he rises and digs in his pocket pulling out some money, he leans forward and we see who it was he was talking to. It's an older man, shabby clothes, missing a couple of teeth, clutching a paper wrapped bottle**_) Here you go Phil…money well spent…

**Phil-**_**lifts his hand waving it away**_

No…it's on me…for your birthday….

**Tony-**_**stuffs the money in his coat pocket patting it**_

Really…I insist…go and splurge a little…buy yourself the good stuff for once…

_**Tony starts to walk away pulling his coat on as he does…**_

**Phil-**

Stark…

_**At the door of his car Tony pauses and turns back to look at him**_…

**Phil-**

Just remember…life is too short to spend it regretting the things we've done…and lamenting the things we never got around to…it's not too late you know…

**Tony-**_**nods his head a little at this**_

Sound advice Phil…I'll keep that in mind…

_**Tony climbs in the car…the chauffeur walks to the front and the car drives off with Tony lifting his hand to Phil. As the car leaves Phil reaches into his pocket and pulls out the money Tony gave him whistling a little then he shakes his head tucking it back in…**_

**Phil-**

Crazy rich people…(_**takes a drink from the bottle leaning his head back**_)

_**Fade out….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Surprise**

Scene reopens with Tony in his car…his phone rings and he looks at it smiling a little as he sees Pepper's picture…

**Tony**-

Pepper…

**Pepper-**_**from inside what looks like a fancy ballroom of sorts there are people, decorations, she smiles kind of tightly turning away**_

Where are you...you were supposed to make your entrance like five minutes ago…

**Tony-**_**glances out the window**_

My session ran a little longer than I thought…I should be arriving in a few minutes…so I'm supposed to act surprised am I right?

**Pepper-**

It is a surprise party…

**Tony-**

If that's true…then why did you and nearly every other guest call to tell me about it…?

**Pepper-**_**smiling**_

Because everyone…myself included…knows how much you hate surprises…plus you are so unpredictable we had to make sure you actually showed up…

**Tony-**

Good thinking… (_**car stops and he lifts his eyes to a hotel) **_So…is he there…here…

**Pepper-**

He...who?

**Tony-**_**Getting out of the car**_

Matthew…

**Pepper-**

Michael…and yes...he is here…so if it isn't too much to ask could you try and be nice to him…he thinks you don't like him…

**Tony-**_**walking toward the building**_

I don't like him…he reminds me too much of those nerdy kids I used to beat up in high school…

**Pepper-**

Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't you one of those nerdy kids…

**Tony-**_**pauses for a moment as the door man opens the door for him**_

Maybe that's why I don't like him…he reminds me of myself before I grew up and gained a personality…

**Pepper-**_**laughs a little at this glancing around her eyes resting on a good looking guy in glasses he smiles and gives her a wave…**_

Well…I like him…a lot actually…so…please just be nice…

**Tony-**_**steps into the lobby, a man at the desk points him to the left he makes a gesture to the left then goes that way**_

For your sake I will…but I have to be honest …I don't think he's good enough for you…

**Pepper-**

And who is…good enough for me I mean…you…

**Tony-**_**glancing at the doors he passes**_

Me…certainly not…but while we are on the subject…why again did we decide not to pursue a relationship between us...I'm a little fuzzy on the details…

**Pepper-**

Because you are my boss and…

**Tony-**

And you don't fish from the company pier…

**Pepper-**

And…you're a friend as well…and I …we decided to keep it that way…

**Tony-**_**pauses outside of a large room**_

Right…I keep forgetting that…strange though I don't remember having a vote on that…(_**he pauses again outside what looks like a large room the door is closed there is a sign that says private party) **_Anyway I'm here so…

**Pepper-**

Act surprised…but…try not to act too surprised if you know what I mean…

**Tony-**

No fainting…got it…see you in a sec…

_**He hangs up his phone and stands there for a moment looking at the door…**_

**Voice-**_**out of camera range**_

Tony Stark…?

_**Tony turns toward the speaker and as he does the man seems almost collide with him...his hand moves forward toward Tony's stomach as if to keep himself from knocking them both over…Tony looks down at the hand then at the guy…seeming a little troubled…as the guy smiles..**_

**Tony-**

Yes

**Guy-**_**mid to late twenties, large in size, completely bald, his head appears almost to be scarred in several places…he leans toward Tony who is still seems a little unnerved**_

Just wanted to wish you…a happy birthday…

_**He gives Tony a grin pausing for a moment…**_

**Tony-**

Thanks…thanks a lot…do I…know you

**Man-**_**already beginning to back away still smiling as he goes**_

No…But I'm thinking eventually…you will…

_**He sort of chuckles as he turns and continues to walk away and Tony stares after him for a moment lifting a hand to his stomach seeming confused…he turns to the door then pushing it open…we hear a group of people yell surprise …**_

_**end scene**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: About Last night**

_**Scene reopens with Tony sitting up in what appears to be his bedroom…he looks around seeming almost confused to find himself there…cut to Tony still dressed in his pajamas coming down the stairs and approaching what looks like an office...Pepper is in there…he pauses in the doorway watching as she carries a file cross the room toward a file cabinet glancing up at him and smiling…**_

**Pepper-**

Well I'm surprised to see you up so early…considering how much you… celebrated last night…

**Tony-**

How…how did I get here…

**Pepper-**_**glances at him as she digs through the file cabinet**_

Happy brought you home…somewhere around...three I think he said it was…

**Tony-**_**looks confused**_

I...I don't remember…

**Pepper-**

Well I'm not surprised…Michael said you and him and Rhodey practically closed down the clubs last evening…by the way…(_**walks toward him seeming pleased**_) I wanted to thank you..

**Tony-**

Thank me…for what?

**Pepper-**_**seats herself on the corner of the desk for a moment**_

For including Michael in your outing last evening...for being nice to him…he said at one point you even gave him a hug and wished him and I good luck...which might have been overdoing things on your part…but..

**Tony-**_**runs a hand through his hair looking even m ore frightened**_

Pepper I don't remember… (_**She looks at him**_) I don't remember…not just that moment…but any of it…the whole party…afterwards…it's a complete blank to me…

_**She stares at him for a moment then rolls her eyes a little smiling once more…**_

**Pepper**-_**crosses the room lifting a video camera**_

Well…lucky for you I have the party on tape...so…you can at least watch and refresh your memory about that…

_**Scene reopens with Tony stepping back from a TV…the camera begins to roll opening with Tony stepping into the room and everyone yelling surprise…he stands there as they rush toward him looking almost frozen as a drink is thrust into his hand and someone yells out speech….for a long time he doesn't move…remaining as he was after he walked in frozen…his eyes staring off into the distance…a few of the guests begin to look uneasy…then Pepper approaches him and says something to him…he doesn't respond immediately instead simply continues to stand there then all at once he smiles widely..**_

**Tony-**_**on screen smiles and lifts his drink**_

I don't have much to say except…Here's to the first forty…may the next forty be just as exciting…

**Pepper-**_**from behind him**_

Nice acting by the way…but I suppose it was better than if you had indeed pretended to faint

_**Looking frightened he covers his face with his hand watching himself on screen hug Rhodey…and Pepper…then a few other people…**_

**Tony-**

I don't remember this…(_**gestures toward the TV) **_I don't remember any of this…(_**he rises turning to Pepper whose smile begins to fade as she takes note of the concern on his face**_)

**Pepper-**

You're serious aren't you…you...you really don't remember do you?

**Tony-**_**turns away a little seeming to think**_

There...there was man…outside that room…(_**points toward the TV and for a moment he has a flash of memory the guy saying his name and Tony turning toward him**_)

**Pepper-**

What man?

**Tony-**_**still seeming lost in thought**_

He…bumped into me…right before I went in...he… (_**again a flash of memory and we see Tony go wide eyed**_) I can't remember… (_**looks frustrated and still concerned**_) But he was there…and…for a moment I thought…(_**he lifts a hand toward his stomach**_)

_**Pepper looks at him seriously…crossing her arms as she studies him for a moment...Tony looks back toward the TV…**_

**Pepper-**

Maybe you just…overindulged last evening Tony…by the time the party ended you were fairly inebriated…and then you and the boys went clubbing…

_**He turns to her as she says this**_

**Tony-**_**a little upset by her words**_

So you're saying I got drunk and just imagined this…it was in the hall Pepper before I even went into the party I wasn't drunk then…

**Pepper-**

And you had nothing before that…before leaving the house...in the car on the way…

**Tony-**_**shrugs a little**_

Well yeah, maybe a couple of martinis but…I was not drunk and I didn't imagine it…there was a guy …

**Pepper-**

Alright…there was a guy…and he bumped into you ….then what?

**Tony-**_**looks at her seeming to think on some more, there is another flash **_

It felt like he stuck me with something…a pin, or a needle, maybe even a syringe…_**(he lifts his shirt and there is nothing there, no marks of any kind, he looks from it to Pepper who continues to stare at him**_) I could have sworn… (_**he turns away seating himself once more before the TV and she stands there for a moment before finally walking toward him)**_

**Pepper-**

If you believe…really believe something happened…then I can call your doctors…have him run some tests…give you a check up…

_**He sits there for a moment then slowly turns to look at her…**_

**Tony-**

No…no…never mind…you're right…I must have just…imagined it…I mean I looks as if I was enjoying myself...am I right (_**he rises gesturing toward himself on the television then walking away Pepper steps forward looking at the screen for a second then shutting off the TV**_) I'm…going back to bed…(_**pauses and looks back at her**_) don't you have a meeting to get to…

**Pepper-**_**sighs now looking concerned herself**_

I…yes actually I do but…are you gonna be alright?

**Tony-**_**forces a tight smile**_

I'm fine Pepper…just getting a little senile I guess…forty you know…they say the mind is the first thing to go…

**Pepper**_-__smiles_

Actually the libido is supposed to be the first thing to go…but…in your case…I've seen no signs of that happening…

**Tony-**_**smiles a little at this**_

Go…go to your meeting…I'll be fine…

_**He walks away and she looks after him her smile fading to be replaced yet again with a look of concern…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Every little thing is gonna be alright**

_**Scene reopens with Pepper pulling up outside Tony's house…Rhodey is there…she climbs out of the car…**_

**Pepper-**_**smiling as she gathers her stuff**_

Rhodey…what are you doing here…?

**Rhodey-**

Tony called me earlier asked me to drop by when I got a chance but now that I'm here…he doesn't seem to be..

**Pepper-**_**glances toward the house**_

That's funny…he said he was going back to bed…Did you knock…?

**Rhodey-**

I knocked… I yelled…I even went back to the gate and tried the intercom…no response…

**Pepper-**_**walks toward the door looking concerned**_

Someone from the staff should have…heard something then…

_**She pulls out some keys and unlocks the door opening it…inside music is playing loudly…it's Bob Marley…**_

**Pepper-**_**raising her voice as she shuts down the alarm system**_

Well…that explains why no one heard you…

_**She steps further in…moving into the entertainment room and reaching for a remote that turns down the stereo…she turns to walk back out pausing at the sight of a plate with a huge piece of cake on it…half eaten…she walks back into the hallway…music is still playing somewhere below…and she smiles at Rhodey..**_

**Pepper-**_**with a smile**_

Guess we know where Tony is…come on…I'll walk down with you..

_**The two of them descend the stairs to Tony's workshop…from outside they can still hear music playing loudly…Pepper slows her pace glancing at Rhodey...both of them seeming a little amused at the sight of Tony dancing a little as he walks across the room seeming to be working on something…Pepper opens the door…pausing to push a button and the level of the music drops…Tony glances in their direction…seeming in high spirits….**_

**Tony-**_**smiling**_

Hey…you're back…and look who followed you home…

_**Pepper still looking a little amused as she glances around...the workshop is scattered with parts, tools, there are several plates of food…**_

**Pepper-**

What is all this?

**Tony-**

Oh…(_**walks toward her looking a little excitable**_) Well after you left I got this sudden urge to do some work…so…I sent the entire staff home...with pay…turned on some music and I've been down here since…(_**he reaches toward a plate grabbing something that looks like a pancake off of it and beginning to eat it**_)

**Pepper-**_**wrinkles her nose a bit**_

What is that?

**Tony-**_**pulls it back and looks at it**_

I don't know…(_**looks amused**_) I think it's a pancake…could be a crepe… _**(Walks away a bit) **_Actually …technically…a crepe and a pancake are the same thing…crepes are just thinner…aren't they…?

_**Rhodey laughs a little at this...and Pepper smiles as well…continuing to cast a glance around…**_

**Tony-**_**nearly leaps forward grabbing Rhodey by the arm**_

Rhodey…I'm glad you dropped by…you have to come and see what I've done…

**Rhodey-**_**as Tony pulls him away**_

Well…you called me.. And asked me to come by…remember

Tony-pauses and looks at him seeming genuinely confused

Did I…? (_**shakes his head a little**_) Well no matter…you're here that's what counts…

_**He leads Rhodey away and Pepper sort of picks through the stuff on his desk…moving a few plates…seeming to grown more and more confused and concerned…**_

**Rhodey-**_**as Tony practically drags him across the room**_

Woah slow down…some of us are having a little more trouble then you recovering from last night…how are you feeling?

**Tony-**_**looks at him smiling**_

Me? I feel great…(_**turns his eyes away**_)you have to see this….

_**Tony leads Rhodey toward his armor…then lifts his hands and gestures toward the suit…**_

**Rhodey**-_**looks at the suit then Tony**_

I…I've seen this already…

**Tony-**_**sighs animatedly rolling his eyes**_

Not like this you haven't…watch… (_**He turns to his computer and Rhodey lifts his eyes to pepper a look of concern passing between them**_) Jarvis…bring the suit to full power…

**Jarvis-**

Full power sir…

_**As he says this the suit powers up and Rhodey takes a step back…**_

**Tony-**_**smiling and looking toward the suit**_

Alright…just the way we practiced it…

_**As he says this the suit lifts off and Rhodey ducks aside as the suit makes a circuit of the room…**_

**Rhodey-**_**looks surprised as his eyes follow the suit**_

How is it doing that?

**Tony-**_**looks at him with a pleased expression on his face**_

I added a remote guidance system to it…now; no matter where I am…all I have to do is say the word and the suit will come to me as opposed to me coming to the suit…

**Rhodey-**_**steps toward Tony**_

Yeah but…what's it using as a power source…

**Tony-**

Oh…me...it's still powered by the reactor…I put in a sort of battery backup so while I'm wearing it the suit is actually storing up energy and saving it as a kind of reserve…

**Rhodey- **_**shakes his head looking back at the suit**_

That's…amazing…how long will it last for..

_**As he says this the suit begins to stutter a little…it's propulsion system cutting in and out…and without warning it just drops to the floor...Pepper and Rhodey sort of shy back…but Tony stands there looking at the suit with a tight smile on his face…**_

**Tony-**_**turns to Rhodey **_

About that long…without being fully charged…unfortunately even then it expends a lot of energy so…until I figure out how to increase the size of the reserve it would only be able to make short trips within say… a few hundred miles…isn't that right Jarvis…

**Jarvis-**

That is correct sir…

**Tony-**

Still…it could come in handy…you never know…(_**looks at Rhodey**_) I'm excited…aren't you excited…

**Rhodey-**_**stares at Tony**_

Yeah…Tony…are you alright…you seem…I don't know….different this morning… _**(He leans toward him sniffing or so it seems**_) have you been drinking (_**asks this in a low voice**_)

**Tony-**_**laughs aloud at this, a little too loud startling both Rhodey and pepper…he makes a crazy face looking at Pepper and gesturing toward Rhodey**_

Have I been drinking…? (_**Turns back to Rhodey**_) Of course I haven't been drinking…it's what…ten in the morning…

**Pepper-**

Actually…it's three in the afternoon….

**Tony-**_**looks at her, his smile fading for the first time to be replaced once more with a look of concern...its short-lived however and again he smiles**_

Well...time flies when you are having fun… (_**Turns to Rhodey**_) One more thing to show you before you go…

**Rhodey-**_**follows Tony with his eyes as Tony hurries past him**_

Go…where am I going? I just got here…

**Tony-**_**looks at him**_

Didn't you just say you had to leave?

_**Rhodey glances at Pepper then looks back at Tony**_

**Rhodey-**_**looks concerned**_

I didn't say anything like that…Are you sure you're alright…?

**Tony-**_**smile fades again briefly**_

No matter…I thought I heard you say…(_**smiles again**_)Anyway…here's what I really want you to see…

_**He pushes a button and a second suit descends...this one completely black…Rhodey steps forward looking a little awed…**_

**Rhodey-**

You finished it…

**Tony-**_**steps up beside him looking at the suit**_

It's actually been finished for a little while but I finally got it painted and…(_**pauses turning to Rhodey**_) It's yours Rhodey…if you want it …(_**glances back at the suit as Rhodey looks at him in stunned silence**_) I mean…not to keep of course...but to use…(_**walks toward the suit running a hand over it and turning to Rhodey**_) Iron Man could use a little back up from time to time and I can think of no one I trust more than you to do that…to back me up…

**Rhodey-**_**looks from the suit toward Tony**_

Tony I…this is a big decision…I mean…in order to do this (_**gestures toward the suit**_) I'd have to make a lot of changes…in my life…my career…I mean...this really isn't something I can just decide at a drop of a hat…

_**Tony looks at him as Rhodey again turns his eyes to the suit…for several seconds he merely stands there**_

**Tony-**

Well alright then…offer rescinded… (_**He hit's a button and the suit lifts once more disappearing) **_Offer rescinded …temporarily I mean… (_**He walks toward Rhodey**_) Think about it though…we would make a great team…Iron Man...and War Machine…

**Rhodey-**_**chuckles a little at this**_

War machine…is that what you're calling it?

**Tony-**

Yeah…it fits don't you think…

**Rhodey**-_**nods his head thoughtfully **_

Yeah…it does actually… _**(Looks at Tony**_) I'll think about it… (_**Tony lifts a hand patting Rhodey on the shoulder**_)

_**Tony-**_

Don't take too long though…( _**Walks a short ways away and turns back to look at him seating himself on the corner of a desk**_)I have a whole list of people who would jump at the chance to be my sidekick…

**Rhodey**_-__laughs_

Who else do you have…and what do you mean sidekick…you haven't been in one fight in your life when I wasn't there to finish it for you…

**Tony-**

Oh…I didn't show you the back…there's a big bulls eye painted on it…I figured. If nothing else…you could draw away enemy fire while I did my hero thing…that's what I meant by sidekick…

_**Rhodey laughs at this shaking his head and Tony glances toward Pepper giving her a wink…she smiles slightly…then meets Rhodey's eyes once more…**_

_**Fade out**_

_**Fade in**_

_**Rhodey emerges from the house walking toward his car and Pepper hurries out the door moving to catch up to him…**_

**Pepper-**

Rhodey… (_**He stops and looks at her**_) Am I crazy…or is there something n not quite right about him today?

_**Inside the house Tony walks toward the window pausing at the sight of the two of them talking…**_

**Rhodey-**_**glances toward the house seeming to think on this**_

He did seem a little…excitable… (_**Pauses for a moment**_) But…(_**smiles and shrugs a little**_) he's Tony…he's always been a little erratic…right…moody…

**Pepper-**

Yeah but usually those moods are a lot more subdued…

**Rhodey-**

Now that you mention it…I don't think I've ever heard Tony listen to Bob Marley…

_**She looks at him for a moment seriously…then begins to laugh a little...Rhodey laughs as well…inside the house we see Tony's fist clench a little as well as his jaw**_

**Rhodey-**

He's fine...I'm sure he's just fine…maybe he's going through some mid life crisis thing or something… (_**Walks toward his car she walks with him**_) If he's still acting like this in a couple of days then we'll haul him off to a doctor and have him looked at…until then…just enjoy this mood while you can…I mean how often is it you get to see Tony Starks dancing to reggae…

**Pepper-**

Never… (_**Nods her head, then sighs softly **_) Alright…you're right...I'm probably just concerned over nothing…I'm sure he'll be his normal sullen self before the day is out…

**Rhodey-**

If I were you I'd take advantage of his current state…and ask for a raise…God knows you might not get another chance…C ya later pepper…

_**Pepper waves at him walking back inside the house…she hears a noise from the kitchen and approaches to find Tony pulling food from the fridge…**_

**Tony-**_**glances up at her a tight smile on his face**_

I am absolutely famished…what about you…you hungry…

**Pepper-**_**seems a little confused by the touch of coldness in his voice**_

No…I'm good…

_**Tony-looks back at the food as Pepper's smile fades into concern….**_

**Pepper-**

Tony about what we were talking about earlier…

**Tony-**

When earlier?

**Pepper-**

Before I left…we were talking about the party…and you said something about a guy…in the hallway…

**Tony-**_**looks at her seeming confused**_

I don't remember now…must not have been important… If it had been I'm sure I would have …discussed it with Rhodey…(_**pauses for a moment almost glaring at her then smiles tightly again) **_you sure you're not hungry…

**Pepper-**_**stares at him as he lowers his head once more**_

No…I'm fine…

_**Fade out**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Perspective**

_**Scene opens in an office...nicely decorated…well furnished…a man mid twenties steps off an elevator and makes his way through several people call greetings to him…he approaches a big office door and a pretty blonde secretary steps forward **_

**Secretary-**

Good morning Mr. Hammer…

**Hammer-**

Peggy…how does my schedule look this morning

**Peggy-**

You have a meeting at eight and a luncheon at noon…other than that its fairly clear…

**Hammer-**

Good…bring me some coffee…(_**she steps away getting him coffee**_) and…(_**glances toward a newspaper) **_Is this today's?

**Peggy-**

Yes sir it is…

_**Hammer glances at the front page as he mumbles something about being in his office…he opens the door and walks in carrying his coffee and the paper in the other looking a little upset as the front page is talking about the grand reopening of Stark Industries…he seats himself still looking at it…**_

**Voice-**_**out of camera range**_

Must be nice to be the boss… (_**Hammer jumps spilling his coffee as he looks toward the speaker setting across the room shadowed slightly**_) Set your own hours, big office, hot secretary…

**Hammer**-_**looking angry**_

Speaking off that hot secretary…how did you ever get past her…she's instructed to let no on in here…

**Man**-_**emerges from the shadows to reveal the man from the night before who injected Tony **_

Guess I just have a way with words…or it could be my boyish good looks… (_**Chuckles at this) **_What do you think?

**Hammer-**_**seats himself as the man comes toward his desk**_

I think you have exactly five seconds to tell me who you are and what you're doing in here before I call security..

**Man-**

Who I am isn't really important right now…as for what I want…well…let's just say what I want and what you want…are close enough to be beneficial to both of us… _**(glances at the paper with Tony's pic on the front**_) He takes a good picture doesn't he…

**Hammer-**_**glances at the pic then up at the guy a tight expression on his face**_

Time's up…I'm calling security

**Man-**_**moves away from his desk seating himself in a chair as Hammer reaches for the phone**_

You could call security…have them come in…drag me out…but if you did that then you would never hear what I have to say...and trust me…Mr. Hammer…Justin…may I call you Justin..(_**reaches forward and grabs a cigar from a box on the desk which he lights leaning back**_) You really want to hear what I have to say…

_**Hammer looks at him as the guy smiles taking a drag of his cigar and blowing out a line of smoke…still holding the phone he hesitates for a moment then reaches out hanging it up…**_

**Hammer-**

Fine…you've got exactly one minute to tell me why you are in my office…after that…(_**he shrugs toward the phone**_)

**Man-**

Fair enough…(_**he rises once more**_) Did you know…it was Tony Starks birthday yesterday…his fortieth…some of his friends threw him a fancy shindig downtown…were you there…?

**Hammer-**_**clears his throat straightening his tie**_

No…I was not…

**Man-**_**smiles at this**_

I didn't think so…I wasn't invited either…not that I expected to be…I did drop by though and wish him well…delivered a little present …one he is only just now becoming aware of I would guess…

**Hammer-**

So you're a fan of Stark…What does this have to do with me?

**Man-**

A great deal actually…see I've done some checking up on you Justin…and from what I've learned I can safely say you aren't particularly fond of Tony Starks…are you?

**Hammer-**_**leans back in his chair ruffling some papers then looking at the man**_

Tony Starks and I are business rivals yes…but it isn't personal…we maintain a friendly face in the public eye…(_**the guy looks at him seriously and Hammer stares at him for a moment sighing a little**_) Alright…if you must know…I think Tony Starks is an overrated overly pompous ass who is more concerned about his own image rather than that of his company or his employees…

**Man-**

How was that? Feels good to tell the truth doesn't it?

**Hammer-**

I still don't see where you are going with this Mr….

**Man-**_**pacing a bit**_

Friend…just call me friend for now…

**Hammer-**_**rising from his seat**_

I'd rather not…and your time is nearly up…so…if there is a point you are attempting to make here I suggest you do so…

**Man-**_**crosses the room toward the desk staring at Hammer**_

There is a point…_**(said intensely, so much so that Hammer seats himself slowly looking a little frightened**_) a very important point Justin…(_**leans on the desk toward Hammer**_) Do you have any idea how many ways there are to destroy a person…physically of course, mentally…goes without saying…financially…_**(Hammer looks at him and for a moment the two of them stare at one another**_) You might not know it to look at me…but...I am actually a very well connected person…I have powerful friends all over the globe…one of which was employed by Tony Starks himself…employed that is until abut six months ago…have you ever heard the Obadiah Stane..

**Hammer-**_**seems interested all at once**_

Of course…I understand he passed away though didn't he…something about a plane crash…

**Man-**_**seems to think on this for a sec**_

Yes...a plane crash…that was the official story wasn't it…small craft…wind shears...sounds…almost believable does it not…too bad it isn't the truth…

**Hammer-**

Look…friend…I have a meeting to get to…and other than wasting my time here I see no real reason for you little visit today…(_**glances at his watch**_) Your times up anyway…

**Man-**

I was just leaving…so save security a trip…but before I go Justin…I have a gift for you as well...call it…good faith…._**( he tosses something to Hammer who fumbles it but manages to catch it)**_

**Hammer-**

What's this…?

**Man-**_**reaches for the door**_

Like I said…good faith…take a look at that I'm sure once you have…you perspective on my little visit will change dramatically…I'll give you a call in a few days…make arrangements for another meeting until then…keep an eye on Stark…I'm fairly certain things are about to get extremely interesting with him..

_**He walks out still smoking his cigar and smiling…Hammer's secretary looks up at him seeming almost confused to see him come out of Hammer's office…He gives her a wink and a nod walking away…and she rises and moves to the door…rapping lightly then sticking her head inside…**_

**Peggy-**

Sir...is everything alright in here?

**Hammer**-_**staring at the computer screen with almost rapt interest**_

Peggy…cancel my meeting…(_**glances up at her seeming stunned**_) as a matter of fact…clear my entire schedule for the day…something…something just came up…

**Peggy-**_**looks confused and concerned but nods her head backing out of the door**_

As you wish sir…

_**Camera pans back to Hammer who turns to the computer once more where we see specs of Tony's suit…**_

_**Fade out scene**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Descent**

**Fade up to the music of Bush…song Mouth**

_**Scene begins with an exotic dancer…slow motion action of her dancing to this song…camera stays with her through opening of song…then we see Tony…seated in what looks like an enclosed area…curtained...lush...he is holding a drink staring forward…not at the girl but to a point just beyond her or so it seems…the girl writhes about pressing herself against him…erotically moving her body against his…pulling his tie out and running it over her neck and face...all the while he stares forward seeming almost to be seeing something else, something less exciting, something almost frightening.**_

_**The curtain parts and a figure steps into the room the woman pauses in what she's doing looking toward the curtained area then sighs rising and moves away from Tony who slowly glances toward the opened curtain as well to find his chauffeur there…**_

**Tony-**

Happy…(_**sips his drink, then downs the rest of it reaching for the bottle and pouring another**_) Was there something you needed? ( _**he takes another drink**_)

**Happy**-_**steps in glancing toward the woman as he walks up to Tony**_

Sorry to disturb you sir but Miss Potts phoned...she asked that I remind you of your meeting…

**Tony-**_**tips his cup up**_

Call her back…tell her…something …urgent came up…

**Happy-**

As.. you wish sir….

_**He remains standing there for a moment as Tony turns his eyes forward once more…sipping his drink….**_

**Tony-**_**jaw clenches**_

Was there something else?

**Happy-**

No…nothing sir…

_**He turns and walks away and once more the dancer returns to Tony…pressing her body against his….he continues to drink his drink barely acknowledging her presence as he again stares off into nowhere…**_

_**Fade out…song still playing**_

_**Scene reopens with Pepper holding her phone…she turns away from a group of older men gathered at a large table they are talking amongst themselves looking less than happy…**_

**Pepper**-_**into the phone**_

I understand…no I don't blame you..

_**She hangs up the phone looking a little angry and concerned as she turns back to the group of men…**_

**Pepper-**

Mr. Black_**...(looks toward the man a the head of the table) **_Gentlemen…my apologies...but it seems Mr. Stark has been detained elsewhere and isn't going to make it after all…

_**They begin to talk angrily amongst themselves as they rise and start leaving the room the man at the head of the table approaches Pepper…**_

**Mr. Black-**

Miss Potts…you are aware that this is the third time this board has convened without Tony Starks making an appearance..

**Pepper****-**_**lowers her eyes then looks at him once more**_

I am…and again I …

**Mr. Black-**_**nods his head looking peeved**_

…Apologize…yes, you are very adept at making apologies for your boss…no doubt from having to do so so very often…(_**Pepper lowers her eyes once more**_) When you speak to Mr. Stark...assuming you do speak to him...please remind him that the doors to Stark Enterprise…not Industries...but enterprise are set to be opened in less than a month and thus far myself and the other members of his board have not one clue as to what… direction he intends to take this company ….

**Pepper-**

Mr. Black I…

**Black**-_**lifts a hand silencing Pepper**_

Please…no more apologies Miss Potts…there are a lot of jobs…not to mention a great deal of invested money tied up in this company as well as Tony Starks himself…a fact he seems not to realize…(_**moves past her turning in her direction once more**_)do us both a favor and point that out to him…because I will be honest with you…this board is beginning to question whether or not he is capable of leading us all into the grand, promising future he spoke of months ago…Good day Miss Potts

He walks away and Pepper stands there looking after him…an angry look on her face…

_**Fade out scene**_

_**Scene fade in**_

_**Pepper climbs from her car looking angry…she walks toward the door and enters Tony's house…slamming the door as she does so…**_

**Pepper-**_**calling out sounding a little angry**_

Tony…

_**She steps further in, pausing outside of her office…the room is in shambles, books torn from the shelves, furniture upended…papers scattered elsewhere…she steps back glancing around…moving down the hall passing the entertainment room that looks much the same…the television has a huge hole in the middle of it…she nears the stairs to his workshop..**_

**Pepper-**

Tony…(_**sounds less angry and more concerned**_)

_**She descends to the workshop…pausing outside for a moment...this place too is in shambles…she opens the door stepping in…**_

**Pepper-**

Tony…

_**Pepper glances around looking concerned as all at once a figure steps out from an almost hidden place…touching her shoulder briefly...in passing…she starts turning to find Tony there…he is wearing a tight expression on his face…his eyes are a little wild looking...he appears to have been drinking and his clothes and hair are disheveled and mussed…**_

**Tony-**_**stepping past her and seating himself**_

You...bellowed… for me..

**Pepper-**_**takes a moment to gather herself looking at him**_

Where were you this afternoon? What could you have been doing that was so important for you to miss this meeting…you knew the board was going to be upset…and…

_**Tony turns away from her…**_

**Tony-**

I…don't care…

**Pepper-**_**pauses pursing her lips as she looks at him…he turns away to his computer**_

Yes...well Mr. Black was furious…I tried to reason with him but…(_**she looks at him seeming to realize he isn't really listening to him) **_Tony are you listening to me?

**Tony-**_**lifts his eyes to the screen**_

Are you listening to me _**(he questions whirling to face her an almost crazy look on his face**_) I said…I…don't…care……

**Pepper-**_**seems taken aback by his words as well as the coldness in his voice and the look on his face and for a second she merely stares at him**_

You don't mean that…(_**shakes her head opening her planner**_) If you'd like I can reschedule the meeting for Thursday .. _**(he rises stepping toward her and all at once he takes the book and tosses it across the room she lifts her eyes to him looking a little frightened**_)

**Tony-**_**angrily**_

I said I don't care… I don't care about the stupid meeting…I don't care about the stupid board…and I especially don't care about your schedules and appointments and plans for me

**Pepper-**_**continues to look shocked and frightened**_

Mr. Starks…Tony…I think…I think we need to get you to a doctor…you seem…

**Tony-**

Seem what? (_**walks toward her a little a crazy look on his face**_)

**Pepper**-_**steps back a little**_

Seem so…different…and you are behaving erratically…_**(he continues toward her and she backs off a little more) **_What happened in the office and in the TV room…? Did you…did you do that…?

**Tony-**

I felt like doing a little redecorating…I'm sorry…was I supposed to clear that with you first…I mean everything else I do or think or feel has to go through you…so who knows…I might now be required to check in before I make any changes in my own home…

**Pepper-**_**continuing to back off a little**_

I didn't mean…

**Tony-**

Then what did you mean Miss Potts…

**Pepper-**

Mr. starks…you're frightening me now…I don't like the way you're behaving…maybe you were right…maybe something did happen the other night…maybe you're sick..

**Tony-**_**turns away a tight angry smile on his face**_

Oh…Now its maybe…before I was just drunk and imagined it…

**Pepper-**_**shakes her head swallowing hard**_

I never…

**Tony-**_**in a high tone that is mocking**_

Maybe you just over indulged last evening…Mr. Starks…were those not your words…verbatim…? And why is it…when our conversations turn to a more personal level you always refer to me as Mr. Starks…is that your way of putting me in my place…reminding me that though you say we are friends…we in truth…are simply boss and employee…

_**She looks at him as if stunned then turns away reaching for her phone…**_

**Pepper-**_**looks near tears**_

I'm calling your doctor…

**Tony-**

I don't need a doctor…I feel great…better than I have in a long time and do you want to know why…Miss Potts…?

_**She pauses looking at him worriedly…**_

**Tony-**_**smiles tightly once more**_

No answer? Well I'll tell you anyway…(_**begins to pace she follows him with her eyes**_)because for the first time in a long time I am seeing things clearly…crystal clear you might say…and what I'm seeing is a truth that I must have been blind not to notice a long time ago…(_**pauses studying something on his desk**_)I'm alone…(_**glances up at her**_) Did you know that…? completely …and utterly…. alone in life…(_**she simply stares at him as he continues pacing slapping things as he walks by them**_) Also…(_**shakes a pointed finger**_)I'm not happy…(_**pauses and spreads his hands out seeming surprised as he looks at her**_)I should be happy…you'd think I would be… I mean…I'm wealthy, successful, I have a beautiful house, beautiful cars, I want for nothing…and yet…I'm alone…and unhappy…

**Pepper-**_**swallows hard again**_

Tony…(_**shakes her head**_)

**Tony-**_**lifts a hand pointing at her angrily**_

Don't…(_**says this forcefully**_) Don't you give me that tired response…that I have friends…people who care for me…that…that…is a load of bullshit…and we both know it…People pretend to care for me…they align themselves with me because of what I am…not who I am…and for a time…if I let myself…I can choose to believe that they do indeed care…but when it comes down to it…when we get right down to brass tacks (_**Slams his fist on his desk and she jumps a little looking wide eyed**_) Where are all these people at the end of the day…? Where are you for that matter…? (_**He looks at her angrily**_)I come home alone...I eat alone…I go to bed alone…and the only time…the only real time that anyone seeks me out is when they want something from me…

**Pepper-**

That isn't true…you don't really believe that do you?

**Tony-**_**seats himself gesturing to her sarcastically**_

Why are you here Pepper…why did you come to see me? Because you were concerned …because you were worried…or was it because I failed to do something that was required of me…something that directly affected you…something that may or may not affect your position with me and my company…

**Pepper-**_**tearfully angry and concerned**_

I came here because I was worried…I was concerned…you weren't yourself yesterday…and you are even less yourself right now…

**Tony-**

And in between yesterday and today…all those hours you were off living your life…seeing what his name Matthew…How many times did I cross your mind…how many times did you stop to think "hmmm I wonder if he's ok, maybe I should call and find out?"( _**pauses and she lowers her eyes a little**_) I'll tell you how many times…zero…zip…not once…is that your idea of friendship because if it is…you really need to rethink it…

**Pepper-**_**turns away tearfully**_

Tony…I'm gonna go…you're scaring me now…and when I come back…I think...I think you should let me make you an appointment to see someone…

**Tony-**

Like I said…I feel…fine…or did you have another kind of doctor in mind…_**(he rises and walks toward her as she begins to walk toward the door) **_You think I've lost it?

**Pepper-**_**shakes her head looking at him**_

I think you are sick Tony…I think something is happening to you…and whether or not you believe it… I am concerned…

_**He looks at her for a moment and it seems almost as if his anger fades and his thoughts clear but it's brief….**_

_**To**_**ny-**_**smiles crazily once more**_

Funny..I almost did believe you for a second…

_**She makes a quick move to the door and he grabs her arm...she looks shocked and pained as he holds it pulling her toward him…**_

**Tony- **_**In a low angry voice as he glares at her**_

Don't bother coming back later…in fact…don't bother coming back at all…see…when I had my little epiphany about my life…it also came to me how I could fix it…(_**she pulls her arm free rubbing it and looking at him) **_The only way to change things is to start by eliminating everything that makes me unhappy and keeps me alone…and you…Miss Pepper Potts…you do both…so…effective immediately…your fired…

_**He turns away reseating himself with his back to her, she stares at him for a second…then bites her lip glancing away…**_

**Pepper-**_**tearfully**_

You…need help…let me help you…

**Tony-**_**slowly lifts his eyes to the camera he looks confused angry and lost**_

The only thing I need right now is for you to leave…so(_**whirls back to face her**_) Go…(_**she remains there staring at him**_) I said…go…(_**this time he shouts at her loudly and hastily she turns opening the door and hurrying out he turns back to what he was doing and she ascends the stairs pausing to look back at him for a moment before continuing up and out)**_

_**In her absence he pushes the thing he is working on angrily aside then rises letting loose tossing things around…breathlessly he picks up what looks like a heavy bar and makes an aggressive move toward Iron Man freezing before he hits it seeming to think on something…scene fades out with a shot of the bar falling to the ground and him stepping toward the suit**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- House of cards**

_**Cut to scene of Pepper emerging from Tony's house...she is crying now and dialing her Phone at the same time she lifts it to her ear…as a voice answers…**_

**Pepper-**_**in a shaking voice**_

Rhodey…

_**Cut to scene of Rhodey on the other end of the phone the expression on his face one of concern and perhaps a little anger…**_

**Rhodey-**

I'm on my way Pepper…don't do anything…wait for me…

_**Cut back to Pepper**_

**Pepper-**  
Hurry Rhodey…the way he is acting he's capable of anything right now…

_**She closes her phone…as she does there is an explosion of glass from the house and Tony now dressed in the Iron man suit flies past her and into the night…she looks after him seeming frightened and confused…**_

_**Cut to interior of suit…**_

**Jarvis-**

Sir…I have been monitoring your vital signs and I am picking up an unusual amount of activity in the frontal lobe of…

**Tony-**

Cease monitoring…

**Jarvis-**

But sir….

**Tony-**_**through clenched teeth**_

I said…cease monitoring…

**Jarvis-**

As you wish _**…( something sounding like a phone rings) **_Sir incoming call from Colonel Rhodes

**Tony-**

What a shock…

**Jarvis-**

Should I put it through…

**Tony-**

Yeah…let's hear what he has to say…(_**there is a click and we hear Rhodey say Tony's name)**_

**Tony-**

Rhodey…why am I not surprised to be hearing from you…let me guess…Pepper called and told you I was being a bad boy…

**Rhodey-**_**outside Tony's house**_

She called because she was concerned about the way you were acting…why don't you come back and we'll have a long talk see if we can't figure out exactly what is going on with you…

**Tony-**_**laughs tightly**_

It's always me…isn't it…anytime something gets a little too intense or upsetting...it's always me that causes it…

**Rhodey-**

I don't know what you're talking about Tony…come on back and we'll figure it out together…

**Tony-**

Sounds nice but…I've got other things to take care of right now…(_**pauses seeming to think about something)**_Are you at my house by chance…with Pepper…

**Rhodey-**_**glances over at Pepper who is seated on the stairs looking worried**_

I am…

**Tony-**_**laughs angrily again**_

Again why am I not surprised…could you convey a message to her from me…let her know getting fired isn't really the worst thing that can happen to someone…(_**pauses taking a turn in the suit) **_As a matter of fact…you know what…how about I pass that onto her myself…

_**Rhodey lifts his eyes spotting Tony on an approach directly toward them…**_

**Rhodey-**

Tony…what are you doing?

**Tony-**

Just giving her a little demonstration of something much worse than being fired…watch this Rhodey…I think you are gonna seriously like this…Starks out…end communication Jarvis and block all further transmissions…also arm missiles…

**Jarvis-**

Sir if you are considering firing upon your own friends then I am afraid I cannot comply…

**Tony-**_**laughs at this**_

Please…I'm not crazy…(_**laughter fades abruptly) **_Now arm the damn missiles…(_**Shouts and Jarvis doesn't comply. Tony sighs angrily) **_Jarvis switch to manual control…

**Jarvis-**

But sir…

**Tony-**_**yelling**_

I said switch to manual control and if you continue to question my orders I swear to God I will pull the plug on you once and for all…now comply…

**Jarvis-**

As you wish…

_**Rhodey and Pepper both look toward where Tony is coming toward them…there is a flash of light and Rhodey goes wide eyed grabbing for pepper…he dives away and pulls her along with him as missiles crash into the side of Pepper's car causing a huge explosion…**_

_**Inside the suit Tony laughs as he soars past…**_

**Tony-**

I'd say it's time now for a little visit to Stark industries…

_**He soars away and Pepper and Rhodey rise looking stunned at the fireball that was Pepper's car…Pepper looks toward Rhodey…**_

**Pepper-**

Where…Where do you think he's going?

**Rhodey-**_**shakes his head looking at her**_

I don't know…but I have a feeling this isn't going to be good…get Agent Coulson on the phone…

**Pepper-**_**opens her phone**_

SHIELD… are you sure we should involve them?

**Rhodey- **_**turns back, watching Tony as he fades away on the horizon**_

I'm fairly certain that whatever is going through Tony's mind right now is gonna be bad for a lot of people…no one more so than him…chances are…(_**pauses and looks at her**_)we are gonna need SHIELD to save his ass… again…

_**Pepper seems to think on this then nods her head dialing the phone…**_

_**Cut to Tony soaring over the city…he approaches Stark industries and on the ground a new reporter who seems to be covering an accident takes note of him in the air…**_

**Reporter-**_**to camera man**_

Forget the accident…get this…get this…

_**The camera turns toward Tony….**_

_**On a television in what looks to be Hammer's limo Hammer is watching as the reporter talks about spotting the suit and staying with this breaking story until the conclusion…**_

**Hammer-**_**watching the screen**_

Iron man…what are you up to?

_**A phone rings and he answers it…**_

**Hammer-**

Justin Hammer….

**Man from office-**

Are you watching the news…

**Hammer-**_**smiling**_

I am…is this your doing somehow?

**Man-**

I may have had a hand in it…remember that little package I told you about…the one I delivered to Tony Starks on his birthday…well it wasn't the kind that can be unwrapped all at once…it reveals itself layer by layer and unless I miss my guess this would be layer that includes feeling of disillusionment, anger, resentment, and finally…rage…

**Hammer-**_**laughs aloud**_

So he really is Iron Man…(_**pauses looking toward the screen)**_Alright…you've got my attention...in fact…you already had it with your little gift…by the way how is it you managed to come by those specs…

**Man-**

Let's just say…they were inherited….and leave it at that….

**Hammer-**

Fine by me…so shall we meet…say tomorrow…my office…

**Man-**

I'm afraid not…see my plans for Tony Stark have accelerated themselves a lot quicker than I have anticipated…I need to move on to phase two immediately…as such we need to meet tonight…here …at my location…I'll give you the address…

_**He tells Hammer something and Hammer looks a little concerned…**_

**Hammer-**

That's a fairly dangerous part of town...are …are you sure?

**Man-**

What's the matter Justin afraid someone might steal the hubcaps from your limo…(_**laughs) **_You'll be perfectly fine...I assure you…and once you hear and see what I've got in the works…I can just about guarantee you'll be a lot more than fine…

_**Hammer looks again at the television where a helicopter seems to be approaching Tony…**_

**Hammer-**

Alright…I'm on my way…

_**Cut to image of the man from Hammer's office as he hangs up the phone and glances toward the television…in his hand there is what looks like a cybernetic arm of sorts…he chuckles at the television evilly…shaking his head and looking down as he continues to work…**_

**Man-**

Oh Tony…if you only knew what I have planned for you…you think the nightmare is almost over…unfortunately for you…it's only just begun…(_**he lifts the hand and what appears almost to be a bolt of electricity travels from his hand to the arm…a pulse fires and he looks toward where it went…continuing to laugh…**_

_**Montage set to the song Broken by Lifehouse**_

_**Scene returns to reporter and under the cover or music we see the reporter gesture toward Tony in the suit…cut to helicopter...inside is a police officer with a bullhorn…cut to Tony…who in slow mo looks from the copter to Stark industries…cut to Tony's house…where a car arrives with Agent Coulson in it…he gets out and Pepper and Rhodey rise from where they are seated turning to look at him…cut to scene of Hammer arriving at the man's place it's a warehouse of sorts the door slides opens and the man is standing there with a smile on his face…hammer gets out of his car and looks at him…cut back to scene at Tony's, Pepper and Rhodey now in the company of the agents enter the house moving toward a smaller television that they turn on Pepper lifts a hand to her face looking concerned as on the screen she sees the events being played out before them, Rhodey steps up next to her…cut back to copter…the police are screaming at Tony…then the bullhorn is lowered and what looks like a large rocket of some sort is leveled at Tony…cut back to Pepper leaning forward looking concerned…cut to Tony lowering his hand and firing at Stark…missiles away in slow mo…inside the copter missiles are fired as well in Tony's direction…there is an explosion…he is thrown cut to him and instant before and see he no longer looks angry but almost tearful and torn and we see him fall out of the sky…as Stark industries explodes…Pepper turns away and Rhodey embraces her…she slowly looks at Rhodey in tears now…. **_

_**In a darkened alleyway we see Tony upon the ground in a crumpled mass of twisted limbs and blackened metal…his mask is opened and for a moment he opens his eyes…briefly...and in a hazy vision catches sight of a set of feet approaching him…then his eyes close…his head lolls forward…**_

_**End Scene**_


End file.
